Presenting the Past
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Emma's past is back to haunt her, can she escape what made her who she is today? Or will she be forced to live in the past again? #WARNING: Brief mention of rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Presenting the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Please be prepared for mentions of rape and abuse.**

"_Emmaaa" someone whispered from behind her. She spun around and there was nothing there nor was there anyone or anything in sight. She kept walking to.. actually, if Emma was completely honest, she didn't know where she was walking to, just that she had to keep walking. Everything was black; in front of her, behind her and beisde her. It made Emma's skin crawl._

"_Emmaa" the voice whispered again but this time, it was coming from in front of her. She stopped walking upon hearing the whisper and placed her hand on her hip where her gun usually was but for some reason, it wasn't there. It always gave her an added sense of feeling safe but not tonight. Tonight, she felt incredibly vulnerable. She kept walking forward into the dark abyss more carefully this time with caution as she knew that if something were to happen, she would have nothing to protect her._

"_Emmaa" said the voice again from behind her as she felt something sharp slicing down her back where her scar was. She turned around sharply as she stared at the intruder and gasped._

"_How'd you find me?". She asked as she staggered backwards lightly. The intruder held the knife close to his face as he licked the blood away._

"_You're mine. I'll always find you.. and Henry". He replied as he stepped forward with a lung as Emma felt another seering pain through her stomach where the rest of her scars were._

"Nooooo!". She screamed as she sat up gasping for air and sweating. She looked around and realized she was safe and sound at the Sheriffs office with her gun strapped safely to her hip. Then who was calling her name? She thought as she looked up and her eyes came in view of a worried and confused Mayor Mills.

"Miss Swan, why are you asleep on the job?". Regina asked as she stood there with her hand on her hip tapping her jimmy choos on the tiled floor.

"I umm.. I don't feel too good". Said Emma softly as she looked around the room, making to sure her past wasn't there to haunt and hurt her again. She felt a magical tingling sensation go through her as she placed her hand on her stomach where she was hurt before and sighed.

"Well then Miss Swan, I suggest you go home and get some rest. I can't have my Sherrif sick or hurt". Said Regina as she watched Emma get up and nodded her head lightly. Regina looked at Emma's back for the first time noticing that the multiple layers that Emma usually had on weren't there but instead there was a jagged scar from the top of her neck and going down to a place where Regina couldn't see. She shook her head as Emma turned around and noticed her staring.

"I um.. Im just going to go". Said Emma softly as she grabbed her belongings and ran out of her office faster than she had ever been before and arrived home. Regina stared at the spot where Emma was before, thinking, she couldn't stop thinking about that scar on Emma's back. What happened to her? Or should she say who? It was time she did some digging..

**_/ONCE UPON A TIME/ SWAN QUEEN/ EMMA SWAN / REGINA MILLS/ HENRY MILLS/ ONCE UPON A TIME /_**

Tossing and turning in her bed later that night, Emma couldn't seem to get any sleep and that was the one thing she needed but didn't need at the same time. She needed it because she was just so damn tired but she didn't need it because every single time she shut her eyes, all she could see was his face. She shivered lightly as she through her sheets and duvet off and slipped out of bed. She slipped on a pair of trackies and a slipped a jersey over her head and walked quietly out of her room and down the stairs to go outside. She was walking down the main street when she decided to look at her phone and realized it was 2am in the morning. She yawned as she shoved her hands into her jumper and kept walking. She kept walking until she realized she was outside the mayors office home. Even in the consciousness, she would always try and protect Henry. She walked over to the park across the road and sat down on the swing and began to push herself by moving her legs.

"Sheriff, may I ask what you are doing outside my house at 2:30 in the morning?". Asked a voice from behind her. Emma gasped and turned around to see Regina, in her pajamas with a silk robe wrapped around her form, standing right behind her. Emma held one hand to her jumper covered chest.

"That's one way to give a girl a heart attack". Gasped Emma. Regina smirked lightly before moving and sitting down next to Emma on the swing where she had a babies monitor next to her that so that she could keep an ear out for Henry.

"You didn't answer my question Miss Swan, you're sick and yet you're not at home in bed asleeep? Now answer my question, why are you awake at this time in the morning and even yet, outside my house". Said Regina as she began to move herself on the swing.

"I am still sick Madame Mayor but I.. I just can't sleep... And out here I feel safe". Replied Emma softly as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Regina looked at her companion curiously.

"You don't feel safe at your own home?". Asked Regina curiously as she stared at Emma. Emma shook her head softly.

"No I just ever since..No I don't I just can't get to sleep". Replied Emma softly as she looked down at her feet that were now placed firmly on the ground. Regina stared at Emma knowing full well that she was lying, she could also sense her major discomfort at what they were talking about.

"Emma, I know that we don't talk but I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I am here to listen". Replied Regina softly as she reached over and squeezed Emma's shoulder.

Emma sniffled lightly as she wiped away the tear that had fallen. She shivered lightly and didn't know what to do, it felt weird hearing Regina call her by her first name but it felt even weirder for Regina to say she was there, even tho after so long she had vowed to get rid of her and to make her life a living hell.

"Can I...Can I sleep here?". Asked Emma softly and timidly as she looked over at Regina. It was then for the first time that Regina could see the tear threatening to fall, as well as the fear and tiredness that was at the brim of breaking. Regina reached over softly and wiped away the tears that had fallen onto Emma's cheeks.

"Of course you can sleep with me, come on"

_**/ONCE UPON A TIME/ SWAN QUEEN/ EMMA SWAN / REGINA MILLS/ HENRY MILLS/ ONCE UPON A TIME /**_

Emma followed Regina into the master bedroom and stopped at the end of the bed, not knowing what to do or how to act. She looked down at her clenched together hands and shivered. She looked up again to see Regina watching her worriedly. She looked away affraid to show Regina that she was crying and scared. Regina walked over to Emma softly and placed a hand on her face and rubbed her cheek softly. She then moved her hands to Emma's shoulders and ran her hands down the bottom and slipped the jumper over Emma's head. Regina pushed Emma to the bed as she pulled back the covers for her. Emma looked at Regina sheepishly before she slipped off her pants and placed them on the ground before getting under the blankets. Regina smiled softly as she slipped off her robe to reveal her short silk nightie as she slipped into the lucious bed next to Emma opened her arms open to the frightened blonde.

"Come on Swan, I'll try and get rid of your nightmares tonight". Said Regina softly as Emma looked at her quizically before she scooted over and wrapped her arms around the brunette and laid her head on Regina's chest, releasing a deep breath as she heard Regina breathing, knowing and hoping she was safe. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, not knowing what about to be there in her dreams.

"_Emma..no-one can save you..You're mine.. those scars show you're mine" he said softly as he circled Emma, jerking and stabbing her in random places. Emma gasped as she tried to jerk away but realized she couldn't as her hands and feet were tied. Emma looked up at him tearfully, affraid as to what he was going to do to her again. Emma struggled and tried to get free but she couldn't. She looked up tearfully as he walked over to her with his knife and cut down Emma's shirt to open it. He sliced and diced her shirt and singlet top open until it was just her and her bra. _

"_You're mine and will always be mine". He whispered softly as he carved his name into her stomach. _

"No!". Gasped as she sat up sweating and in tears. She looked across and realized it was only 3:30 which meant she hadn't been asleep very long. She looked across to Regina and seen her asleep with her hands out where Emma just was. Emma rubbed a hand over her tired face and slipped out of the bed quietly and walked into Regina's ensuite. She needed to have a shower, she felt so dirty and disgusting, she just needed to get rid of the feeling inside of her. She slipped off her panties and her singlet top and she didn't bother to lock the door as she slipped into the shower as she knew Regina was asleep. Standing under the water, she let the spray slide down and over her body. She reached across to grab Regina's apple scented body wash as she used Regina's loffer and tried to wash everything away but the harder the scrubbed, the more it hurt her scars. She didn't care that she in pain, she just needed to feel less disgusting so she scrubbed harder and harder, ignoring the seering pain that went through her.

"Emma what are you...". said a voice at the door that trailed off as she saw Emma's scar down her spine that went from top to bottom. Emma turned around as she hugged her chest and seen Regina staring at Emma not knowing what to say. Regina opened her mouth and closed it softly as she stared at Emma. She made a split decisiona and slipped off her clothing and joined Emma in the shower. Emma turned around so her back was to Regina. Regina reached her hand out and traced Emma's scar gently, she felt Emma shaking underneath her touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you..I promise" she whispered softly as she traced Emma's scar again as she took the loffer out of Emma's hand and washed down her spine and washed the the scar that Emma so desperately wanted to forget.

"What happened?". Asked Regina as Emma shivered. Emma put her hand to her mouth and bit down, scared to tell Regina about what happened. She took in a deep breath and decided to finally tell someone what had happened.

"Henry's dad is what happened.. We were together for two years when something snapped.. he snapped.. he took it out on me. He rapped me" she said as she shivered lightly "He rapped me every day and every night and then one night.. something else happened and something else snapped within him as he took a knife to my spine and cut down, he nearly severed my spine but he didn't...but then something else happened and he took a knife and stabbed me in the front, he missed Henry by an inch". She continued as she shivered lightly as Regina continued to trace over her scar. "He then decided it'd be fun to carve his initials into my chest so it'd be forever his". Emma replied softly as she turned around tearfully to face Regina.

It was then that Regina saw the scars all over Emma's body and especially the intials across her chest. Regina reached over as she traced the intials on Emma's chest, taking in every detail about all of her cuts before getting onto her knees and traced her scar where he stabbed her where he missed Henry by the inch. Regina could not believe the pain the suffering that this woman had gone through and yet here she was, still standing in front of her. Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and stood up and placed her hand on the side of Emma's face and traced her cheek softly with the base of her thumb. Regina leaned forward slowly as she watched Emma for any movement of being scared as to what was going on before she slowly placed a soft, magical kiss to Emma's lips before Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in for long and passionate kiss before pulling away as they leant there heads together.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that". Gasped Emma as she ran her hands through Regina's hair.

"I do, because I've been needing and wanting to do that since the moment I saw you".

**So, this is a Swan Queen fic and Im hoping to make it into a fic and not just a one shot. Read and review and let me know what you guys thing.. please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Once Upon A Time. Caution: This fanfic may contaion mention of things you dont like such as rape and abuse.**

Waking up the next morning with the sun hitting her face, Emma realized something was different straight away. For she never woke up with the sun hitting her face, nor had she ever woken up curled up into another warm body. She peeked underneath the blankets and realized she was naked. She thought back to the night before as to what happened.

_Emma smiled as she heard those words leave Regina's. She smiled again as she placed her hands on either side of Regina's face and pulled her in for a soft kiss on the lips before pulling a part and placing her forehead on Regina's. Regina smiled lightly and reached over and turned the shower off._

"_Come on, let's go to bed" she said softly as she stepped out of the shower and handed Emma a towel before wrapping one around herself. The duo walked into the bedroom silently as Emma slipped off her towel and slipped back into bed except this time, on the other side which was Regina's. Regina smiled before hopping in behind her and wrapped her arms around the naked blonde in front of her._

"_Just this once are you allowed to sleep on my side of the bed" grinned Regina as she kissed the nape of Emma's neck. Emma smiled lightly before snuggling deeper into Regina's embrace. _

Emma smiled softly as she remember last night. They hadn't had sex but Emma had felt safe in Regina's embrace, even more on Regina's side of the bed because she could feel Regina's body indention as well as her perfume, that made her feel safe. That fact was brought to a reality when Emma realized after her 3:30am wake up call, she hadn't had a nightmare, which was a mega bonus. She smiled to her self and snuggled into Regina's embrace more before sighing in contempt.

"Do I hear sighing over there?". Asked Regina as she kissed Emma's neck again. Emma smiled into the touch as she nodded her head.

"I am sighing as I just realized I hadn't had a nightmare since I woke up at 3:30". She grinned as she turned around to face Regina. She smiled as she seen Regina's brown curls spread out along her pillow with her face clean of make up. She reached up and placed her hand on Regina's cheek before tracing it lightly with her thumb.

"So I take it you slept rather well?". Regina asked softly as she stared at the blonde woman in front of her. It was only then that she trully saw how much sleep Emma had been getting with the very very dark bags under her eyes. Emma smiled and nodded her head and moved her hand away from Regina's face.

"I did, usually after I go to sleep, I go through at least, 5 nightmares? But last night I only had one. I think it was because of your doing". Emma smiled lightly as Regina grinned. Henry saw Emma as the knight in shinning armour but for Emma, Regina had just become her knight in shinning armour.

Regina lifted her head up and looked past Emma at her alarm clock and sighed. She had to get up, get changed and cook breakfast. Maybe she should call in sick so she can look after Emma? Either way she was going to call in sick for Emma and make her deputy do her work as Emma needed to sleep. Regina leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Emma's lips before flinging the covers back.

"I need to slip on some pajamas so I can go downstairs and feed..our son" said Regina with a smile as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas and slipped them on before pulling out some for Emma and placed them on the edge of the bed.

"When you're ready, come on down and have breakfast with your new family". Regina smiled softly as she walked down the stairs to begin to make breakfast for the trio.

Emma smiled lightly as she turned over her back and laid there spread eagle enjoying the bed. Last night was the best night of her life, but also the worse. She faced her fears and finally told someone about her past, it hurt like hell but it also felt like some of her pain had gone away, which was partly true because she still yarned for what happened to her to finally get some justice done but that would probably never happened. She sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes. She held the sheet to her chest as she stared at the pajamas at the end of the bed and smiled to herself as she realized they were the same pair Regina had just walked down the stairs in except they were a different colour, she giggled lightly. She was such an anal retentive neat freak, one that she had started to fall in love with. Emma smiled to herself as she got out of bed and scooped up the pajamas and slipped them on before walking into the bathroom to freshen up and walked down the stairs just as Regina was serving breakfast.

"EMMA!". Screamed Henry as he spotted Emma. He jumped out of his chair and ran over to his mom and hugged her, knocking the breath out of her in the process.

"Woah kid, calm down and eat your breakfast that your mom cooked for you". Smiled Emma as she ruffled her sons hair who turned and grinned at her as he made his way back to the table and sat back down. Emma smiled at him before turning and smiling at Regina softly and sat down at the table just had Regina placed some pancakes in front of her. Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed softly before sitting down in her own spot at the table.

"Emma, what are you doing here? I didn't even know you slept over or were here for that matter!". Henry said excitedly as he shoveled some pancake into his mouth which was dripping with syrup. Regina narrowed her eyes lightly at her son.

"Henry, please do not talk with your mouth full of food" Regina said softly as she cut up her pancakes lady like and placed some in her mouth. Emma smiled at the duo as she cut her pancakes up and shoveled it into her mouth. She was the same as both of them put together, half lady like Regina and half not like Henry, which is where Henry got his genes from, her. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled lightly at Henry.

"I finished work late last night and Regina so kindly offered me her spare room last night, as well as a pair of pajamas as I didn't have any other spare clothes on me" she smiled softly as she took a drink of the freshly made apple juice. Henry smiled at Emma.

"That's nice of you Mom". Grinned Henry as he looked at Regina and turned back to his food. Emma snuck a look at Regina and seen the grin on her face. Emma knew how much it meant to her to have Henry say something like that, especially considering Henry still calls her the evil queen. Emma placed her hand under the table and squeeze Regina's leg as she turned to Emma and returned the smile just as Henry lifted the plate to his mouth to drink his syrup.

"Don't you even think about doing that Henry". Smirked Regina as Henry bashfully lowered his plate back down to the table and grinned at his mom before reaching over and grabbing his cup of apple juice and took a sip.

"Henry, go and get ready for school!". Said Regina as she placed some more pancakes into her mouth. Henry grinned and stood up and was about to run to his bedroom to change when he turned around.

"Emma, will you still be here after I've finished getting ready?". He asked softly. Emma smiled up at him as she reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Here as in at this table eating my breakfast? I sincerely hope not as I'm not that slow! But here at your house? Sure kiddo". Grinned Emma as she laughed playfully. Henry smiled as he nudged her playfully before running up to his bedroom to get ready for school.

Sitting there and looking down at her breakfast, Emma got lost in thought. In all of her foster homes, she had never truly felt at home. Whenever one of her foster families got a new child, they would get rid of Emma and sent her back to the main house. She always felt like she was used and abused and that she was never truly loved. But last night and this morning, she finally felt loved being here with Henry and Regina. She looked down at the apple pancakes and smiled, she was welcomed and loved. She yawned as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She felt eyes on her and looked up as she felt Regina's brown eyes on her.

"Emma? Are you okay?". She asked worriedly. Emma looked over into Regina's eyes and seen the worry and love in there. Emma nodded her head.

"I uh.. yeah, just thinking". Emma said softly as she yawned once more and pushed her plate back.

"Are you not hungry?". Asked Regina as she stared at Emma curiously. Emma shook her head softly.

"No.. I haven't been eating a lot lately". Emma said tearfully as she wiped away her tears. Regina was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"MOM! WHERE ARE MY SHOES!". Yelled Henry. Regina smiled softly as she looked at Emma apologetically as she walked up the stairs to Henry's room.

Emma got up from she was sitting and grabbed the plates and walked over to the sink to rinse and wash the plates, knives, forks and cups before placing them into the dishwasher and cleaned the cupboards before making her way up the stairs. Even tho she had a better sleep last night than what she usually did, she still felt completely and utterly exhausted. She yawned as she walked into Regina's room and flopped back down the side she had slept in. She pulled the duvet up and over her head and sighed. She should feel safe again back in this bed and this spot, but a part of her felt like a storm was coming but she didn't know in what way. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

_Opening her eyes Emma found herself standing on the outskirts of Story Brooke staring into her now home town, how did she get there? She thought to herself as she saw a car approaching. She turned and looked in the drivers side window and seen it was him._

"_No!". Gasped Emma as he smirked evilly at her and sped away. If she were him, there was only one place he would go, and that would be to go to Regina and Henry's house. She looked around and seen her yellow bug was no where in sight so she decided to run. She ran and ran and ran and ran but it felt like she wasn't going anythere, it felt like she was running but her destination was going further and further felt her tears dripping as she wiped them away and looked up to find herself in Regina's lounge room. How on earth had she gotten there? She thought to herself again as she walked upstairs to Regina's room to find Regina on her side of the bed and Henry on the other. Emma looked curiously at the duo and couldn't see either of their chests moving._

"_NO!". Screamed Emma as she ran over to Regina and could see the blood pouring out of her chest; she was dead. Emma looked over at Henry and could see blood coming out of his body in the exact same spots where her scars were. She gasped and turned around to come face to face with him._

"_I told you I would find you again. Now that I've killed your family, I'm going to kill you"._

"NOOOO!". Screamed Emma as she sat up gasping for air. She looked around the room and realized there was no-one there or blood anywhere. She moved off the bed quickly and looked down at the bed to make sure there was no blood or dead bodies. She felt her chest tighten as she began to hyper ventilate. She sunk to the ground crying as she felt alone. She heard heels running down the hallway as she looked up and seen Regina running through the doorway. She screamed but stopped as she seen it was only Regina.

"Emma". Regina said softly as she ran over to Emma and sat next to her and pulled her in tighter, allowing Emma to cry on Regina's white shirt.

"It's okay Emma, Im here and Im never going to let anyone hurt you". She said softly as she rubbed Emma's back. That was one promise Regina intended to keep, but at what consequence?

**Hope you guys like it. Please read and reivew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, I wish I did tho, warning of mentions of Rape and Abuse.**

It had been a few days since Emma's episodes as she liked to call them and she hadn't really slept at all. Whenever she was at her house and not Regina's, her nightmares would get worse and worse, worse to the point where she would become sick; and that was what was wrong with her now. Emma was lying on her lounge at Mary Margrets house with a blanket over, with a bucket beside her and a box or two of tissues. She was watching something random on television but watching tv had helped her not sleep for she couldn't sleep with something running. She sighed as she turned and stared out the window, it was nice, sunny, bright and everything that Emma hated, especially today considering all she wanted to do was sleep, but couldn't. Hearing a knock on the door, Emma moaned as she shuffled up the lounge. She really didn't want to get up, lucky Mary Margaret left the door unlocked when she had left earlier to go to work.

"Doors unlocked". She yelled out raspy as the door opened. Emma didn't need to look up to know who it was, she knew it was Regina as she would know the perfume anywhere. Regina closed the door behind her and slipped off her heels and hung her jacket up as she walked to back of the lounge and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before walking into the kitchen and heated up the soup she had made for Emma before returning with a bowl. It was at this time everyday that Regina would come over with a different soup and hang with Emma for a few hours before it was time to pick up Henry, it was the only time Emma got to sleep. Regina walked over to Emma with a bowl of soup as Emma smiled softly and sat up so Regina could sit at the end of the lounge. Regina placed the bowl in Emma's lap smiling lightly.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Regina as she placed the back of her hand to Emma's forehead, much like she did when Henry was ill. Regina traced down Emma's face as her hand came to Emma's cheek and cupped it. Emma leaned her head to the side and relaxed into Regina's touch.

"I am feeling slightly better, just tired. MM makes sure to keep me hydrated all the time" Emma smiled lightly as she leaned into Regina's touch. Regina leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the tip of Emma's nose before pulling back to smile at her.

"I'm glad MM is looking after you. How's the sleeping going?". Asked Regina softly as she pulled her legs up underneath her.

"Sleeping? Whats that?". Asked Emma with a slight laugh as she ate some of her soup before moaning into it.

"The one thing I love about you is your soup". Gasped Emma as she had some more.

"That better not be the only thing". Winked Regina with a laugh. Emma returned the laugh as she shook her blonde hair.

"No.. everything about you is what makes me love you more. Especially your kisses and the sex". Grinned Emma as she returned the wink as she ate even more of her soup before sighing in content as it was finished.

"That was amazing". Continued Emma as she leaned forward and placed the bowl on the table and moved over so she could wrap her arms around Regina's waist, placing her head on the awaiting brunettes chest.

"How are the nightmares?". Asked Regina softly as she ran her hand up and down Emma's arm. When it came to Emma's nightmares, Regina didn't know what to do. She cared for Emma, a lot, but when Emma wouldn't tell her about her nightmares, Regina felt scared and not trusted.

"They're still there.. but if I go to sleep when you're here or in your bed with you, then I don't have any.. which is extremely strange.. are you bewitched or something?". Asked Emma as she looked up at Regina with a smirk. Regina laughed as she leaned down to kiss Emma's head.

"Why yes.. yes I am bewitched but only for you". Replied Regina and this time, it was Emma's turn to laugh as she snuggled further into Regina's embrace. As of lately, Emma didn't laugh as much as she should have when she was around anyone but when she was around Henry and mostly Regina, that's when she truly laughed and it was actually real and not forced. '

"I am glad you are bewitched but only for me". Smiled Emma as she squeezed Regina's thigh lightly before returning her arm to be around Regina's waist. She sighed and closed her eyes before finally drifting off to sleep. Regina looked down at the blonde curled up in her arms as she seen she was asleep. Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss her head before taking the remote and changing the channel and turned it down so it wouldn't interrupt the blondes sleep as she was finally getting the main thing she needed, which was sleep.

**EMMA SWAN/REGINA MILLS/SWAN QUEEN/HENRY MILLS/EMMA MILLS/ REGINA SWAN-MILLS/ EMMA SWAN-MILLS/**

Later that evening as Emma walked through the Mills Mansion's front door, she was bombarded by Henry who should have been doing his homework. As Henry wrapped his arms around his arms around Emma, Emma relaxed into his touch. She hadn't seen Henry since she was sick but Regina had insisted she come over for dinner and stay the night, Emma of course had agreed as she had started to feel a lot better, she always felt better when she was in Regina's arms. Emma smiled lightly as she hugged Henry and kissed the top of his head before letting goof him so she could hang her coat up. She pulled the sleeves of her jumper down as she was freezing. Emma sneezed as she walked into the kitchen, not knowing Regina was glaring at her.

"Emma!". Growled Regina in a scolding motion as she took off her red woolen cardigan and wrapped it around Emma.

"Regina... I don't need your cardigan". Whined Emma as she accepted the cardigan grudgingly as she slipped it on as she glared at Regina playfully. Regina smirked and leaned forward and placed a kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away and walking back over to the stove.

As Regina walked away, Emma smiled as she appreciated the view. The brunette was wearing a pair of black slacks that hugged her curves that Regina had decided to pair with a royal blue long sleeved shirt. Emma smiled and pulled the cardigan closer to her skin, smiling as it smelled like apples. Emma loved coming to Regina's house, even tho they weren't official as of yet, they acted like they were, and Henry knew so they were able to be themselves. Emma felt at home where she was, she felt safe. She looked up at Regina and smiled as she heard the brunette ask her a question.

"My day was okay, I spent the rest of it on the lounge watching television. How was your day Madam Mayor?". She asked softly as she moved over to Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and placed her head in the crook of the brunettes neck and breathed in her scent, she felt safe. Regina smiled and placed her hand on Emma's hand around her waist and squeezed her hand softly before returning to the pot on the stove where she was cooking dinner.

"My day wasn't too bad Sheriff Swan, sorted out some paperwork but other than that nothing" she replied as she took a sip of her chili concarne before turning the stove off and turned around and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her in, placing a soft kiss to her lips, causing Emma to smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"Henry, can you please come and set the table". Regina called out softly as she moved to the bowls and placed their foods into the bowls. Emma turned around smiling as Henry came running into the kitchen and set the table before running into Emma playfully. Emma laughed as she turned around and pushed Henry playfully before wrapping her arms around the small boy and tickled him, escating a laugh from the young boy.

Turning away from the bowls, she looked towards the two most important people in her life, she smiled. Her heart fluttered every time she thought or looked at the blonde, who would have thought she would find herself truly happy with these two? She smiled and looked at them and rolled her eyes at them and walked over with the bowls.

"Now, now children. It's dinner time. Please clean up and sit at the table"

**EMMA SWAN/REGINA MILLS/SWAN QUEEN/HENRY MILLS/EMMA MILLS/ REGINA SWAN-MILLS/ EMMA SWAN-MILLS/**

"Henry asleep?". Asked Emma as she leaned up on her hand as she stared at Regina as she entered the bedroom. There were nights that Emma would say good night to Henry first and there were other nights that Regina said good night to Henry first, it was often the second person that said good night did the story and tonight was Regina's turn.

"Yeah, he was exhausted" she replied softly as she slipped off her clothes and crawled into bed beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her in close. Emma turned around and wrapped one arm around Regina's waist and rested her head on the brunettes chest. Looking down at Emma, Regina could see that the blonde had something to tell but she knew by that look, Emma was unable to talk.

"Sweetheart? What's going on?".Regina asked softly as she ran her fingers through Emma's blonde curls, offering the blonde her support if she were going to talk about what was eating up inside of her.

Emma looked up at Regina before moving off her and sat up, crossing her legs and facing the brunette. Regina sat up curiously and turned to face Emma, not knowing what the blonde was about to say, but knowing by how she had been when coming in,she knew it was quite serious.

"You know how you're always telling me that I shouldn't bottle up my dreams and that I should either tell you or Archie?". Emma asked softly as she lifted her head up and her green eyes met brown eyes. Regina nodded her head once she had the blondes attention. Emma bit her lip before nodding her head in response to her own mental question she asked herself.

"My dreams, well nightmares, are usually about the past and what he did to me. But since you have made my life so much happier and better, my dreams revolve around you and Henry and how he hurts you two.I cant have him hurt either of you two" Emma whispered tearfully as she looked up at Regina. Seeing Emma getting close to tears, Regina's heart broke. She had never seen Emma as one to cry, but this was something incredibly serious.

"Oh Emma" Regina whispered softly as she moved closer to Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her in closer to her chest, letting the blonde rest her head on Regina's chest. Regina rubbed Emma's back and offered the blonde soothing words of support. Regina held Emma until the blonde's tears had subsided to just sniffles.

Emma pulled back from Regina and placed her hands on the brunettes cheeks, her thumbs grazing them softly as she stared into Regina's eyes. She could see the pain and sympathy that Regina had felt for her. Emma bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Gina..Please don't leave me" she whispered tearfully as she stared at Regina. Regina placed her hands on Emma's cheeks and stared at the green eyes that were staring back at her.

"I will never leave you Emma, you've got my heart. You may be the White Knight but right now or ever, I will never let anyone hurt. I will protect you and Henry if it's the last thing I do"

**Next chapter is up! Please read and review. The first five people to review get a little surprise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, just the plot as well as my characters who will appear later on. Some of your unanswered questions will be answered, not all. Please read and review. Mentions of rape and abuse.**

Sitting at the diner in a booth, Emma was staring down at her mug of cocoa lost in her own little world. She had spent the night at Regina's again, like she had basically every night this week, and she had started to not have any nightmares, but they had quickly turned into day dreams instead. Running her fingers through her hair, Emma sighed. She was just so exhausted and work wasn't making it any easier. They had told Henry last night that they were dating and he was escatic, she was just worried as to how her parent's would react, not like she would listen to them after all as she was an adult but she knew what point they were going to say, _she's the evil queen..she's your ex step mother..bla bla bla _ thought Emma as she rolled her eyes at knowing her parents so well. After breaking the curse that long ago, her parent's still hadn't forgiven Regina, even after she brought herself and snow back from fairytale land. She groaned before placing her head down on the table.

"Emma. Emma. " a voice called out as the person in question sat down in front of her at the table.

"Emmmaaa" they called out again as the said person poked her to get her attention. Shaking Emma from her thoughts, she looked up to come face to face with Mary Margret well, Snow. Emma smiled lightly.

"Hey MM..I mean Snow, what's up" smiled Emma lightly as she drinks of her warm drink before returning her gaze back to Snow.

"Well, I have been trying to get your attention for the past half an hour but you seemed off in your own world, everything okay?". Snow asked as she looked at Emma. Emma could see the love and caring in her eyes but it still made Emma nervous, she felt weird knowing someone cared about her.

"Yeah everything's fine Snow, just thinking about what Regina is cooking tonight, I have suggested Roast" she smiled lightly as she looked up and signaled at Ruby to bring her another one.

"Yeah, I am bringing the dessert. I am so happy Regina agreed to let us have dinner at your house" grinned Snow. Emma returned the smile with a small one of her own before she dropped her smile and accepted the new drink she was offered before looking back at Snow.

"How's work?"

**/SWAN QUEEN/ REGINA MILLS/ EMMA SWAN/ HENRY MILLS/ SNOW WHITE/ PRINCE CHARMING/ ONCE UPON A TIME/**

Walking home to Regina's house with her hands stuffed in her pockets, Emma's mind still wondered to her dreams and to her ever growing family. She loved being in the family with Regina and Henry, but adding Snow and Charming to that mix was starting to become too much, they were just over protective and seemed to blame it all on Regina, even tho it was everyone's faults. They chose to put her in the wardrobe, they could have ran or moved away or anything to save her, but no, they're blaming Regina. She may have done the curse but she wasn't the one that created the curse, that was Rumpelstiltskin but no, they just blame Regina. Sighing, she arrived at Regina's place with her hands stuck in her pocket of her jeans. Staring at the door, she was trying to decide on whether or not to go inside, it may be cold outside but at least the cold kept her mind of all the stuff going on to a degree. Shaking her head, she walked back down the stairs to the veranda and walked around the back of the house and found her way to the rocking seat connected to two trees. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest before sighing and placing her forehead to her knees. She sent a quick message to Regina to let her know she was home and for her not to worry before turning off her phone. Tilting her head up to the sky, she looked at the beautiful sky and seen the bright beautiful stars that she knew she wouldn't have seen these stars in her sky in Boston, but here, now, she could see them. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breathe before relaxing into the seat. Moments had passed before Emma felt a blanket being dropped onto her lap. She looked across and seen Henry snuggled into her side. She smiled lightly before wrapping an arm around the brunette little boy and pulled him in close, smiling as he rested his head on her chest and she herself rested her head on his head.

"Ma, are you okay? Mom keeps on looking out here and I know she's worried and wants to come out but she's too scared, are you okay?". Henry asked softly as he wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. Emma looked over at the window in the kitchen where she could see Regina's silhouette causing her to smile lightly at Regina's thoughtfulness She then returned her gaze back down to her son hugging her, before smiling lightly. He had gained some qualities from her, but also from Regina and that she would be forever happy for. She leaned down and kissed his head softly.

"Im alright kid, just super exhausted and tired. Got a lot going on but you and Regina make everything so much better, but with Snow and Charming coming tonight, it's going be one huge bucket of crazy" Emma replied softly as she pulled Henry closer into her, pulling the blanket up to his chin so he wouldn't get sick, she wouldn't be too pissed off if she did, she was use to it lately by now. Henry smiled and seemed to be satisfied with Emma's response and squeezed her harder.

"It is a bit weird knowing my grandparents are Prince Charming and Snow White" he laughed lightly. Hearing Henry's response, Emma laughed before shaking her head.

"That was the first thing that came to my mind too" Emma laughed in reply as she squeezed him harder and kissed his head softly.

Sitting on the swinging chair back and forth, Emma felt at home with hers and Regina's son in her arms. She was grateful for having a family but sometimes, everything at once was sometimes a little too much, just a smidgen not a lot. Hearing foot prints approach, Emma opened them and came face to face with Regina walking towards her, she smiled lightly, she loved seeing Regina.

"Henry, please go set the table. Your..grandparents will be here soon" she replied with a frown as she said the word grandparents, causing Henry to giggle and Emma to shiver.

"Okay Mom" giggled Henry as he kissed his Ma on the cheek before going back inside, pausing to give his other Mom a kiss on the cheek as well. Regina turned and stared at Emma, holding her hands in front of her not sure if she was to go sit next to her girlfriend or if she wanted space. Emma could see the hesitation in Regina's face but patted the seat next to her, letting her know it was okay. Regina smiled lightly before making her way over to the empty seat next to her girlfriend and sat down, watching as Emma covered her in a blanket. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her in close. Emma turned on her side and rested her head on the brunettes chest, whilst wrapping her arm around the brunettes waist before sighing, feeling even more at home than before.

"Are you okay?". Regina asked softly as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair soothingly and soft, letting the blonde know she was there. Emma smiled against Regina's chest, pulling the brunette in tighter.

"I feel better now that you're here, I feel safer" Emma whispered softly as she kissed Regina's shirt covered chest before sighing and relaxing into Regina's touch, feeling the brunette rub her back softly and kissing her head softly. They stayed in silence, both of them enjoying the silence and the feel of the other one there, they were grateful for that silence, they both knew it would soon be interrupted.

"MA! MOM! NAN AND POP ARE HERE".

**/SWAN QUEEN/ REGINA MILLS/ EMMA SWAN/ HENRY MILLS/ SNOW WHITE/ PRINCE CHARMING/ ONCE UPON A TIME/**

"Mom, can I be excused please? I need to do the last of my home work please" Henry said softly after dessert later that evening. Regina looked up from her dessert that Snow had made and nodded her head. Henry grinned at the quad before running up the stairs to his bedroom. The four settled into an uncomfortable silence. The reason why Regina and Emma invited Snow White and Charming over was to tell them that they were dating, but it was a bit hard when Emma's mind was racing, Looking down at the chocolate cake Snow had brought, Emma had wished it was apple pie, she had a craving for Regina's apple pie. Looking down at the chocolate cake, Emma started to think about her first time eating chocolate cake, she shivered, that wasn't a very good time. As Emma pushed away her plate, she looked up as everyone's gaze was on her as she interrupted the peace and quiet. She looked across the table at Snow and Charming before looking to her right at Regina, they all wore similar expressions, but Regina's held something else there as well. Emma smiled lightly at her before looking at the duo across from her.

"Sorry, I think I ate way too much" she smiled lightly before reaching over to grab her wine and to take a sip from it, sighing lightly as the red liquid went down her throat.

"That's okay sweet heart, but you're father and I are just curious as to why you've invited us for dinner. You said you had something to tell us, is everything okay?". Snow asked softly. Emma looked over at Regina who was smiling back at her. Emma returned her gaze to her parents before placing her hand on the table and taking Regina's soft hand in her own. She watched as her parents gaze drifted to hers and Regina's entwined fingers.

"Um what's going on?". Asked Charming as he looked at their entwined hands before looking back at the two women in front of him and back to his wife. Emma was staring at Snow who held her gaze, they were having a silent conversation in their heads whilst the other two looked back and forth between them before Snow broke the gaze looking at Regina, eyes blazing.

"No" said Emma sternly as she looked over at her parents.

"No what Emma?". Asked James as he looked at his daughter, who was soon followed by Regina staring at her girlfriend.

"Snow, this isn't me put under a curse, this is real and this is happening. I love Regina and she loves me, this isn't her using me, and this isn't me using her. She looks after me and makes me feel safe, I feel safer here than at your house, she and Henry make me feel at home. She has helped me through a lot and without her, I probably wouldn't be here right now"Emma said softly as she brought Regina's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly causing Regina to smile lightly at her blonde girlfriend.

"You feel safe with her,The Evil Queen! The one who cast the curse on all of us,who caused you to not have parents. You feel safe with her after everything she has done? And yet you don't feel safe with us? How is that even possible? Baby, we love you and we are here if you want to talk to us, you should have came to us" Snow said with a glare which was directed at Regina. Emma stood up slamming her hands down on the table, throwing off the trio as to what happened.

"Enough! I will not sit here and listen to you belittle my girlfriend. I get it, I do get it that this is a huge shock to you, but I love Regina. I know she was the Evil Queen, WAS The Evil Queen, but now she is not. Now, she is just Mayor Regina Mills, my girl friend and Henry's other mother. I trust and feel safe with Regina because she knows what I went through when I was younger, do you know why? Because she went through the same thing I did, except at the hands of your father" Emma growled in reply before flexing her fists. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled lightly as she felt Regina stand up and be next to her. Emma rain her fingers through her blonde curls before taking in a deep breath and letting it go and turning to stare at her parents.

"If either of you want to be a part of my life or my family, I am telling you to reign in your anger and hatred for my girlfriend and leave this house before you cause anymore damage because I am telling you now, this woman will be the person I marry so you need to accept that, move on, and try and forgive her because I will love her. Forever" Emma said softly as Regina squeezed her shoulder softly and lovingly before Emma focused her attention on her parents and watched as they opened their mouths like goldfishes before nodding their heads and standing up before leaving, glancing back at the standing duo before walking out. The breath that Emma had been holding was finally let out, she needed to calm down. Spinning around, she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her into her to hold on tightly. Regina reacted and wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tighter, kissing her head softly and rubbing her back lightly.

"It's okay, I am never leaving, I love you"

**So hoped you enjoyed your chapter, review are most welcomed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, wish I did tho. This chapter is pure SwanQueen Fluff**

Henry was pacing outside of the Sheriff's office. He needed to think of what to do. Tomorrow was his Mom's birthday and he had always made something for her, but everyone else had always forgotten. He just hoped that his Ma, Emma hadn't forgotten. Her and his mom had to be the cutest couple and he knew neither one of them would have forgotten something so important, well he had hoped anyways. Pulling his back pack onto his shoulder more, Henry opened the door and walked in, smiling as he walked over to his Ma and grinning as he sat down at the seat beside her desk, which was reserved for people to be interviewed or to just talk to Emma. Henry grinned as he sat down staring at his Ma, waiting for her to notice him.

"Henry, I can feel you staring, what's up?". Emma asked as she placed down her pen and took off her glasses and placed them on the desk to look up and stare at her son. She had chosen to wear her glasses when doing paperwork or reading as it lessened the strain on her eyes compared to when she use to wear to wear her contacts.

"I have a plan" Henry grinned as he leaned forward and clasped his hands on his lap, just like his Mom did. Emma laughed lightly as she looked at his positioning. She clasped her hands and leaned forward and looked at Henry.

"And what is your plan Mayor Mills?". Smirked Emma with the raise of her eyebrow. Henry laughed and leaned forward and slapped his mother playfully before turning serious as the ten year old needed to get down to buisness.

"Tomorrow's Mom's birthday..and Graham always forgot so mom was really upset and I was the only one who ever remembered and did anything but because I was so young I could barely do anything but this year.." he said softly as he trailed off as he looked up at Emma. Emma nodded as she understood where Henry was coming from.

"It's okay, I know where you're coming from and I already have a plan".

**/EMMA SWAN/ REGINA MILLS/ SWAN QUEEN/ ONCE UPON A TIME / HENRY MILLS/ SAVIOR/ EVIL QUEEN/**

Regina was in a foul mood. It was her birthday today and Henry nor Emma had remembered. Weren't girlfriends and sons supposed to remember their loved ones birthdays? She may have never told Emma when her birthday was but she thought the blonde would have found out somehow, she was the town Sheriff after all. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her short brown hair, how could the two most important people in her life forget? She bit her lip, she did not want to cry but she felt like she needed to. Hearing a knock on her door, she frowned and looked up at the offending door "Come in" she called out softly as she rearranged herself on her seat.

The door opened to reveal Henry dressed up in a tuxedo with a bow tie. She looked at her son curiously and wondered why he was all dressed up, something was going on. What was that dress bag over his arm.

"Henry? What's going on?". Regina asked curiously as she stood up and walked towards her son with a curious expression on her face. Henry grinned at his Mom as he held out the dress bag over to his mom.

"The quicker you get changed, the faster you will find out" Henry grinned in reply as Regina stared at him lightly before reaching forward and taking the bag from him and walked into the en suite joined to her office. Opening the dress bag, she gasped as she found a red dress that was sleeveless, tight and sleek but with a jeweled body piece. Pulling out the dress, she slipped it on, along with the pair of heels inside the bag. Hanging her work clothes inside the bag and placing her shoes inside as well, she walked outside and smiled at Henry.

"So,are you going to explain to me now what's going on?". She asked with a raised eyebrow as Henry held out her jacket towards her. Regina smiled and slipped on her jacket as Henry took the dress bag from her hands.

"Come on Mom, your chariot is awaiting" grinned Henry as he grabbed his mom's bag before taking her hand and walking her out towards the black that was awaiting them.

"Henry..what is this?".she asked softly as Henry opened the door for his mom to slide in before sliding in after her.

"Your birthday present. On driver" he called as he indicated for the driver to go. The driver turned around to reveal a grinning Ruby with a chauffeurs uniform on.

"Of course Master Mills". Grinned Ruby as she drove off in the limo. Henry poured Regina a glass of wine and handed it to her whilst he poured himself a glass of apple juice. The duo talked for awhile before Regina looked out the window and seen them approaching the mansion. She turned and looked at Henry with a raised eyebrow.

"A limo to my own house? How very strange" she grinned as Henry blushed before stepping out onto the curb and held his hand out to Regina as he helped his mom out of the limo. The duo took a few steps before Ruby called out to them.

"Enjoy your night Mayor Mills".

**/EMMA SWAN/ REGINA MILLS/ SWAN QUEEN/ ONCE UPON A TIME / HENRY MILLS/ SAVIOR/ EVIL QUEEN/**

Walking into the house, the smell of a freshly cooked roast hit her senses, along with what smelt like a blueberry or something pastry of a sort. Slipping off her jacket, she hung it up in the cupboard before allowing Henry to pull her into the dinning room where she found the table laid out with roast pork and beef with vegetables, bread and pasta. Regina sat down in her spot as Henry disappeared into the kitchen before returning with three wine glasses. Regina was about to ask who did all this when Emma walked out of the kitchen holding one bottle of wine and a bottle of sparkling apple cider.. Regina smiled at her girl friend as she took in Emma's blue tight short dress with matching heels, the dress really brought out the color in her eyes.

"Hello beautiful" Emma said softly as she walked over and sat down opposite Henry and next to Regina. She poured a glass of wine for each of them and a glass of sparkling cider for Henry. Regina looked back and forth between the grinning pair before finally gaining her voice.

"What is all this?". She asked as she indicated towards the dinner.

"Why Regina, did you forget that today was your birthday?". Emma asked with a twinkle in her eye. Regina blushed before shaking her head.

"No, I did think you two had forgotten" Regina replied as she looked back and forth between the duo seated next to her. Henry and Emma looked up at each other and grinned before looking back at Regina with a loving leaned to the side and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"We didn't forget, we just wanted you to think we had forgotten so we could surprise you. We could never forget. Now eat dinner because there's blueberry and peaches crumble for dessert. I know I don't usually cook, but I can cook and tonight I wanted to cook for you" smiled Emma as she reached forward and placed bits and pieces onto Regina's plate before placing stuff on her own. Emma watched Regina curiously as she took some of the food and placed it into her mouth, gasping and moaning lightly. Emma grinned at her girlfriends reaction before turning and focusing on Henry with a wink "Told you she'd love my food".

**/EMMA SWAN/ REGINA MILLS/ SWAN QUEEN/ ONCE UPON A TIME / HENRY MILLS/ SAVIOR/ EVIL QUEEN/**

After dinner, the trio had settled down in the lounge room for presents time before dessert. Regina was excited and nervous all into one as she had ever had someone who loved her like Emma did to actually buy something her, she was excited to see what that something was. Regina was seated on the lounge with her legs crossed looking regal as ever whilst Henry and Emma had gone upstairs to retrieve their presents. Henry returned first with two small boxes. She stared at them curiously before he handed them over a long with a rectangle wrapped present.

"Happy Birthday Mom" smiled Henry as he kissed Regina's cheek before settling down next to her to watch her open his presents. Emma had returned a few moments ago and had watched the interaction, she was now watching as her girlfriend opened her presents. Taking the rectangle wrapped present first, she opened it first to see multiple pictures that were developed of the trio inside the beautiful frame.

"Henry, it's beautiful" she whispered softly as she touched the photo frame where there was one particular photo that touched her heart, a photo of her and Emma curled up on the lounge asleep with Henry nuzzled into Regina's side.

"Thank you" she continued softly as she kissed Henry's cheek before placing the frame down gently on the ground before picking up the slightly bigger box. Picking it up, she placed it on her lap before taking off the lid where she could see a silver charm bracelet with no charms on it She tilted her head curiously towards her son with a questioning gaze.

Henry grinned at his Mom as he knew the question she was asking with her eyes. He indicated towards the other box "Open that one, it may help a bit more" he smiled. Regina returned the smile before leaning forward and placed the box on the table before pulling the other box on her lap and opened it to reveal two charms, one was a love heart that said I love Mom,and the other was of an apple which caught her off guard, her son was giving her a charm of an apple? How things change. Regina smiled towards Henry and reached over and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Thank you, I love my presents, they're amazing" she smiled as she kissed his head before pulling away with a teary smile.

"It's no problem, but you need to thank Ma as well, it was her money after all" he blushed lightly before turning and grinning over at his blonde Ma. Emma smiled at the duo before holding up her hands in defeat.

"Hey, they were your ideas, I just gave you the money to make it happen, and took you to the shops to get it" Emma grinned before moving forward with her presents behind her back and sat down on the edge of the table as she stared at Regina.

"Are you ready for your presents from me now Madame Mayor?". Emma asked with a smile and a slight raise of her eyebrow. At Emma's question, Regina's smile widened, she loved presents, it just wasn't something she told everyone. Henry smiled at his moms before excusing himself to leave the two alone.

Emma handed over a box similar to Henry's last box. Regina smiled and accepted the box and opened it to reveal three new charms; a H, a heart and a sword. Regina looked down at the charms curiously before looking up at Emma questioningly.

"The H is obviously for Henry, the heart is because you don't have to take my heart, you've got it forever and the sword is no matter what people say about me being the savior, you're mine" Emma whispered softly as she looked up and found Regina's brown eyes. Regina smiled tearfully as she wiped away her tears before chuckling lightly.

"Who would have thought that it'd actually have someone willing to give me their heart? Or call me a savior and not the Evil Queen" Regina replied with a shake of her head in disbelief.

"To me, you'll always own my heart" Emma replied softly as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's lips before pulling away and taking the box with her.

"You open this present and I will put your charms on your bracelet for you" she said softly as handed Regina another box before taking the bracelet out and putting all five charms on it before looking over at Regina as she opened the box that contained her ring. It was a gold ring with a white diamond in the middle surrounded by red rubies around it. Regina held the ring up to Emma questioningly.

"What..is this for?". She asked as she stared at the ring. Emma smiled lightly before taking the ring out of the box and held it out to Regina to see the engraving on the inside "Forever owning my heart". Emma swallowed the lump that was in her throat before looking back at Regina.

"I know it's too early to get engaged, I know, but this ring is me promising you that one day, I will make you my wife and give you everything and anything you want to make you the happiest woman in the world..if that's okay?". Emma finished with a slight blush as she realized she didn't even know if Regina wanted the same thing. Regina smiled and reached over to cup Emma's cheek

"Of course I want to marry you in the future, you're my true love"

**/EMMA SWAN/ REGINA MILLS/ SWAN QUEEN/ ONCE UPON A TIME / HENRY MILLS/ SAVIOR/ EVIL QUEEN/**

They had finished dinner and dessert and had opened their presents about an hour ago and the trio were now seated in the lounge room watching a movie, per the birthday girls choice. Regina had chosen The Dark Knight Returns for she liked it and knew her family would like it as well. Henry had taken off his suite jacket and tie and was now laying on the ground happily with a pillow under his propped up face whilst his mothers were seated on the lounge, Emma in the corner with Regina curled up into her front. They were enjoying the movie until half way through when Emma heard snoring coming from the floor. Emma laughed lightly before leaning forward to see Henry fast asleep with drawl coming down his chin.

"He is dead to the world" she said softly as she wrapped her arm around Regina tighter and pulled her in closer before pressing a kiss to her against Emma's touch and turned slightly so her arm was draped over Emma's waist and her head was rested comfortably on Emma's chest.

"Thank you for such a beautiful and amazing night, I really didn't know you could cook that amazing. And my presents? They were the most amazing thing I have ever received" Regina said softly. Emma smiled and rubbed Regina's back lovingly.

"Well, I don't usually cook, I prefer to go the easier way and have something easy to eat like pasta or toast or something, but tonight I didn't want to do easy, I wanted to do something perfect and amazing for you because you deserve everything and so much more. And your presents are something that I could and would give you so much more of because you're worth the world and some"Emma replied softly as she looked down at Regina. Regina tilted her head up at Emma and smiled lovingly.

"I love you" Regina smiled as she leaned up so their lips were touching. Emma smiled against Regina's lips.

"And I love you too" Emma smiled as she kissed Regina's lips softly before licking Regina's bottom lip before nipping it lightly.

"I have another present for you too" murmured Emma huskily before leaning down and biting and licking at Regina's ear lobe.

"But we need to go upstairs. You take Henry to bed and I will meet you in your room" Emma continued huskily a she slapped Regina's ass lightly before moving from underneath Regina and stood up to walk up the stairs. She smiled and hummed to herself as she slipped off her dress and hung it up in Regina's wardrobe before grabbing the hidden Victoria Secret bag and slipped on the clothing inside. Inside, Emma had bought a bra and panties set that were made out of bows. The 'bra' was just a long strip of material at tied at the front that only covered her nipples and nothing else, whilst the panties were bright red panties with bows on either side holding the material together. She grabbed the other body ribbon out of the bag and connected the pieces, now she really did look like a present.

It was five minutes later that Regina entered to see her girlfriend, wrapped up like a present, lying down on her bed whilst propping herself up on her arm. Emma smirked over at Regina and raised her eyebrow.

"Why don't you come unwrap your present?".

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please read and review! **


End file.
